


"I Seez a Flutterby!"  or, Rorschach Is Not a Happycat

by Fuguestate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Kinkmeme prompt fill, Parody, Watchmen Kinkmeme, definitely crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to the prompt: "Someone is struck by a curse and can communicate only in LOLcat. It's your choice if they are aware of their unorthodox grammar or not."</p><p>...Yes, we can has crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Seez a Flutterby!"  or, Rorschach Is Not a Happycat

"Nawt funneh, Nite Owl - halp!" (&gt;__&lt;)

"I know, I know, I'm sorry--!" Contrary to his assurance, Nite Owl's mouth was still twitching upward. It didn't help that whatever Moloch had thrown at his partner was even affecting his mask somehow. Rorschach's "expressions" had never been easier to read, which was useful but dangerously comedic as well.

Moloch had thrown a fine green powder into Rorschach's face as he charged, resulting in a shout of "DO NOT WANT!" and his mask's sudden transformation to a pattern that looked like "(oAo)"

It just got weirder from there.

"Can has sulooshun?" (&gt;_&gt;) Rorschach was shifting from foot to foot in agitation.

"I dunno, buddy - I'm working on it." They were still in Moloch's ransacked hideout, with the man in question and a few henchmen safely tied up off to one side. They were trying to keep things quiet, but there was audible snickering from the villain.

"Want sulooshun NAOW!" Rorschach stormed over and grabbed Moloch by the collar, lifting him partially off the floor. "WANT!" (&gt;_&lt;#)

Moloch just giggled through his battered features. "Oh, this is even better than I thought - I didn't know it'd affect your mask!"

(O.o) "Gah!!one!!" Rorschach reared back, mortified that his mask was apparently becoming a source of amusement. (-m-#) "Antehdote!" Rorschach shook him furiously. "CAN HAS ANTEHDOTE!"

"Th- There isn't one..." Moloch was breathless with laughter, as were his cohorts at this point. "You - ha... have to wait for it to wear off!" Tears were streaming from his eyes and his face was flushed clear up to the pointed tips of his ears.

Rorschach's fist hauled back in preparation to dole out extensive damage. Only Nite Owl's grip at his elbow stopped him. "Wait, don't! We can't hurtz dem, we's da gud guyz...wait, WAT???"

(O__O)

Their adversary was howling at this point. "Oh, did I mention? It's transmissible through touch!" He winced through the ache in his midsection from all his laughter. "It gotz me too, but iz soooo wurf it! BAHAHAHAHAHA!!!one!!"

"_NUUUUUUUUU!_"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the Watchmen Kinkmeme v. 4.0, [here](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/3498.html?thread=10857386#t10857386)  
> 


End file.
